Fluoroquinolones are the most famous antibacterial drugs due to their therapeutic effectiveness having tolerable side effects and provide better treatment which is becoming more prone to the beta lactam antibiotics which are not effective against resistant pathogenic bacteria. The fluoroquinolone include norfloxacin, ofloxacin, ciprofloxacin, etc. The benzopyridone nucleus (quinolone) provide various chemical sites for attachment of functional groups which enhance the antibacterial activity, and the discovery of fluorine atom and piperazinyl ring on the quinolone ring completely changed the medicinal chemistry and the clinical importance of fluoroquinolones.